Uncontrollable
by n0b0dycares
Summary: "She was right, Aphrodite was right. There really is a thin line between love and hate." Rating may change.


_Longing_

It was a foolish decision on his part, Hades shouldn't have let Aphrodite befriend Persephone. Of course that woman would have a hidden goal in doing that.

He scowled at the memory of seeing Persephone welcome the baby on her arms with a huge smile on her face. Aphrodite had said that she believes that her fellow 'friend' will take care of the baby for her. But his Queen was busy cooing at Adonis, the human babe that was entrusted to her. And by the look in Aphrodite's face, she never expected Persephone to be that occupied. The Goddess of Love and Desire was too scared to enter the Underworld so she stayed at the entrance, watching with eyes full of sorrow as Persephone walked back to the castle.

 _For sure Seph would keep to her word and will return the baby to me right? Right?_

She must've been thinking along those lines, Hades had thought. And he himself also wished for that to happen. As he turned to go to his chambers, he hoped that it would be the last time... last time to see that little thing at least until Aphrodite came back to take it.

Sadly, he was totally wrong. Persephone chose to parade the child every second she got to the palace of the underworld. Saying that its beauty should be shared among all the residents, that it would be a sin to keep him caged like her when she was a child. It was wonderful to see her smile at him but it was not the kind of smile he would've liked to see given to him; she was lifting her lips up in triumph in seeing him, the lord of the underworld with darkness in his eyes like the domain he rules whenever they pass by each other.

Who can blame him? It was pure torture, seeing her carrying that babe proudly in his halls, showering it with obvious love and kisses that he, her husband himself had never received. It was then that he decided to hate that child. But even as he wanted to end the life of that kid, he couldn't. Not because he cares, by the fates, no! It was a known knowledge that he could steal the child from her arms, kill it or maybe torture it first before going to the arms of his wife, taking her by smothering her fully with his love. Maybe seducing her again to go in his chambers.

But as much as he wanted to do that, he couldn't find it in himself to bring wretchedness to an unknowing child. It still wasn't on its right mind. It was only a human... A baby human that cannot even walk but that didn't stop him from hating that child. He should be the one Persephone was showering kisses with not that... That little thing. It might have been more tolerable if that child was his but it was not.

Every time he witnessed Persephone shower the babe with kisses, Hades felt his stomach twist in anger, envy, disappointment. He then decided to close his eyes and just turn his face away, pretending that it helped ease his pain.

 **XxXxX**

He met Aphrodite on his way to the main hall of Olympus—it was one of the rare times when he was summoned urgently, surely for gaining his permission to let them sentence another soul in Tartarus. Hades allowed himself to visit the bright world above, only because he wanted to smell the sweet aroma of the flowers in the garden created by his beloved wife, Persephone, who was currently spreading spring on earth. Perhaps, having a little hope that he'll catch a glimpse his wife.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A sweet voice stopped him from his tracks, Hades knew immediately who called as he raised his head to look ahead.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Aphrodite." The sarcasm on his voice was hard not to miss. After all, this was the goddess who had condemned him to suffer on an unrequited love.

The Goddess of Love and Desire just laughed irritatingly. "Why are you here on Olympus? I don't suppose that you woke up and realized that it was boring to stay in the underworld."

"Business with Zeus," he answered shortly, coldly as possible. It was the tone that make the others back away, especially if he doesn't want them to bother him, like right now. All he wanted to do was wear his helm and walk on the fields of flowers that Persephone had grew on earth. But using powers and the like here on Olympus, was forbidden except for Zeus. Leave it to Zeus to take extra measures to make others seem less powerful than him.

Thankfully, Aphrodite looked off put by the reply and scowled. But she smiled ear to ear again. "Alright, I bid you farewell." He started walking again and as he almost swept throught her, she blew a blood colored air on his face. Hades, not expecting the trick, inhaled a few and promptly coughed wildly.

"What was that?!" He angrily asked, raising his voice for the first time outside his realm. The goddess before him stepped back in surprise, fear coating her skin.

"It was nothing but a parting gift," she said defensively. "You would be thankful to me soon. If you'll excuse me."

Aphrodite left, never expecting him to answer. He wondered what magic she gave to him as he watched her walk away with a slight bounce on her feet. Ah! No doubt hurrying to go to that Adonis again. After all, it was that child's decided time to spend with the goddess.

It had been years since Persephone and Aphrodite had argued about who was suitable to be with that child—now an adult—and they even forced Zeus to make a decision for them when their agreement didn't end well. And he, learning from his early mistake in the abduction of Persephone, had split the mortal's time into three. Four months with Aphrodite, four months with Persephone and four months by himself. It was met of course by outrage of the Goddess of love, but Persephone chose to accept it willingly. Going as far as to state that four months with him would be wonderful than never having him at all. Hades found himself agreeing to what she had said.

Being with her for four months is enough than never spending time with her at all. Even as she hates him. Even as she hates him, he always repeated to himself.

He was obviously not in high spirits when he finally reached the council, darkness had never seemed to be that tangible in the halls of Olympus. He let the others talk, nodding absently when he was asked, he knew that they would force their decision on him no matter what he said. And he was not in the mood to deal with their complaints about the actions of mortals.

Ares didn't read the Lord of the Underworld's mood wisely as he still complained about a certain mortal that irked him so. It was important enough for him to forget his fears to his fearsome uncle.

Hades humored him by asking for valid reasons for his hate for that certain human. He truthfully gave his judgement and advice, after all, he was still talking to an Olympian. No one knows what they would do on impulse if they went berserk, except from themselves.

 **XxXxX**

Olympians are people who had pledged to be Zeus' ally for the rest of their immortal lives, it was an irreversible contract because they had sworn on the sacred river. Hades was not asked to be one and if he was bold enough to say it to everyone else, he would swore that he was thankful for that. Although it might also because of his pride. He doesn't want to be controlled by Zeus. And he didn't need to take a vow to tell the others that he will not take Olympus.

That made the others wary of him, believing that he was planning to steal Olympus for Zeus. As if he would want that. Hades' realm was richer than Zeus' after all.

After enduring the almost never ending meeting with the others, Hades promptly left. Already feeling the burning glare of Demeter who was around the council, she is still an Olympian Goddess after all. It had no effect on him but out of politeness he left, to the obvious relief of most Olympians. He even bit his tongue to avoid making scathing remarks about their lack of manners. They should really stop inviting him if they don't like him there.

On his way down, he noticed several nymphs frolicking around the garden of Mt Olympus. It was clear that they were happy as they were dancing around while wearing huge smiles on their faces. It was worth of envy if one can say so.

Most of the nymphs turned their eyes on him, stopping whatever they were doing, grouping closer to each other to whisper in hushed tones. He deduced that it was because he was a figure that they were not used to seeing. Who among the Olympians would choose to wear full fledged armor as he? After all, Ares only wore his armor when he planned to wage a war while Athena did usually wear an armor but she was a goddess so it was different and noticeably a shade brighter than his.

There was something in the way they looked that unnerved him, it was different from the way most had looked at him. Yet it was still unsettling. Hades raised the helm of darkness, wearing it. Yes, it wouldn't be of use as the powers were still not allowed even in the gardens but it gave him comfort.

The ever faithful horses was loyally waiting for him to take the rein but as he climbed on his chariot, he decided to take a glance at the place where the nynphs was. There was this unexplainable urge to do so and he wasn't able to stop himself.

Suddenly, his eyes got locked with one of them. Her eyes was a shade of brown like his wife's but it was shinier, thanks to the sun or maybe because the nymph was just happy.

He turned away immediately, being reminded of his wife had brought another urge that he shouldn't dream of doing. Not until she allowed him to. What he had done in the past was not gonna happen again. His wife was smart and wouldn't fall for the same trick twice.

Sighing, he took hold of the reins. Fully intent on going back on his own realm before his mind played more tricks on him, he swore that he can even falsely feel wife's presence around. His longing was so high that he had mistaken the fragrance of the flowers as her.

Perhaps, now was not the time to visit her.


End file.
